


Handmade

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola scena fluff a seguito della visione dell'ultimo episodio del Daily Show (e del segment di Sam ♥).<br/><i>Samantha si stava preparando per il nuovo pezzo, aveva provato la gonna e la camicetta e ora mancavano solo gli ultimi tocchi – tocchi che facevano impallidire il suo animo più profondo di madre, pensando ai disastri dei suoi figli, ma lo avrebbe superato.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre stavo vedendo il segment di Sam mi sono anche vista questa scena, e ho dovuto stoppare per scriverla. (So che è altamente impossibile che sia andata così, ma mi piaceva troppo come idea e dovevo scriverla. XD)  
> Also, partecipa alla sesta settimana del Cow-T, per la terza missione. Il prompt è la canzone di Taylor Swift, "Mine".

_(Mine)_

Samantha si stava preparando per il nuovo pezzo, aveva provato la gonna e la camicetta e ora mancavano solo gli ultimi tocchi – tocchi che facevano impallidire il suo animo più profondo di madre, pensando ai disastri dei suoi figli, ma lo avrebbe superato.  
“Bene,” disse la costumista, “ora se li togli, passiamo a fare le manate.”  
“Beh, possiamo risparmiare tempo.”  
Jason era apparso nella stanza, un sorriso che voleva essere malizioso sulle labbra, ma appena lo vide Sam scoppiò a ridere. “Risparmiare tempo?”  
Suo marito annuì. “Non ti fidi?”  
“Non molto...”  
“Beh,” si intromise l’altra donna, “non abbiamo molto tempo in ogni caso, quindi decidetevi. Io intanto vado in bagno.”  
Dopo che la costumista ebbe lasciato la stanza, Jason si avvicinò a Sam. “Allora?”  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non hai bisogno di queste scuse per toccarmi, quindi non capisco perché tu stia facendo tutto questo.”  
Jason sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle. “È divertente.”  
Sam rise di nuovo e alzò le mani. “Va bene, come ti pare.”  
La costumista rientrò in quel momento. “Allora?”  
“Ci penserà il bambinone qui presente,” rispose Sam, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.  
L’altra annuì. “Va bene, vado a prendere il materiale.”

Tornò pochi minuti dopo con un vassoio su cui erano posate quattro tazze coperte; lo posò sul piano lì accanto e poi si voltò verso Jason. “Le due impronte con gli olii vanno dietro, quelle con il gesso e la marmellata davanti.”  
Jones sorrise e si avvicinò. “Perfetto.”  
Sam non riuscì a non pensare ai loro figli mentre Jason affondava una mano nella polvere di gesso e l’altra nella marmellata e poi si voltava verso di lei con un’espressione malandrina, e per questo continuava a sorridere. Non che avrebbe potuto pensare a niente di diverso, non con altra gente nella stanza e suo marito che non faceva niente per sembrare particolarmente sexy – anche se non gli serviva nemmeno molto per sembrarlo.  
“Non ridere, devono venire per bene!” Le ricordò Jason.  
“Ok, ok, ci provo!” Ma per sicurezza chiuse gli occhi.  
Sentì le mani di suo marito sui seni, non intenti a palparla, solo appoggiati, poi lui le rubò un piccolo bacio, schioccato sulle labbra mentre si allontanava.  
“Va bene?” chiese Jones alla costumista, che stava controllando qualcosa sul tavolo col vassoio.  
Lei alzò velocemente lo sguardo e controllò. “Uh, sì, sì. Lavati le mani ora.”

Per le due impronte successive Jason era dovuto, ovviamente, andare dietro di lei. Sam sussultò quando i colpi furono poco più forti di quello che si aspettava e poi sbuffò quando lo sentì ridere contro il suo orecchio. “Scusa,” disse poi, prima di allontanarsi per lavarsi le mani.

***

Una volta finito di registrare, Sam tornò in camerino per cambiarsi. Aveva appena finito di indossare i pantaloni quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Al suo invito a entrare, suo marito si affacciò nuovamente.  
“Ehi, bel lavoro prima.”  
“Grazie, anche tu.”  
Jason ridacchiò ed entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Non potevo lasciare che lo facesse qualcun altro.”  
“Nessuno lo avrebbe fatto nel modo in cui l’hai fatto tu.”  
“Lo so,” suo marito si avvicinò, iniziando a sbottonarle la camicetta sporca, “ma non mi piaceva lo stesso l’idea delle impronte delle mani di qualcun altro su di te.”  
“Idiota.”  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò.


End file.
